midsomermurdersfandomcom-20200215-history
Last Year's Model
Last Year's Model is the eighth episode of the ninth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and originally aired on 17th September 2006. Synopsis Annie Woodrow is arrested for the murder of her old school friend, Frances Trevelyan. Ten months later her case comes to court and although DCI Barnaby was the arresting officer, he is still not convinced the full story has come out. It is likely that the prosecution will suggest that Annie was obsessed with Frances's husband John that she is a deluded stalker who will stop at nothing including murder, to obtain the object of her desire. But Annie has always denied having any feelings for John and he too denied any sort of relationship with her. Barnaby is not so sure. Plot Nearly a year after arresting Annie Woodrow for the murder of Frances Trevelyan, DCI Barnaby and DC Jones attend her trial. Annie and Frances were old friends dating back to their school days and she vehemently denies having anything to do with her death. The Crown alleges she was infatuated with Frances' husband John and was in fact stalking him. As the trial begins, Barnaby begins to doubt the woman's guilt and he and Jones continue to make discreet inquiries in the case. Pru Plunkett, an old friend of Barnaby's and a forensic psychiatrist who knows Annie very well, tells him that Annie was planning to move to London. He re-examines the evidence. Cast *John Nettles as DCI Tom Barnaby *Jason Hughes as DS Ben Jones *Jane Wymark as Joyce Barnaby *Laura Howard as Cully Barnaby *Barry Jackson as Dr. George Bullard *Saskia Wickham as Annie Woodrow *Miles Anderson as Lance Woodrow *Helen Dallimore as Felicity *Brian Protheroe as John Trevelyan *Emily Gloyens as Ed Trevelyan *Rosa Hoskins as Sophie Trevelyan *David Birrell as Mark Thomas *Jamie Glover as Jamie Cramner *Caroline Trowbridge as Tanya Cramner *Guy Henry as Marcus Bramwell *Barbara Young as Gwen Trevelyan *Josette Simon as Samantha Flint *Thelma Barlow as Mrs. Beverley *Siobhan Redmond as Pru Plunkett *Charles Millham as Clerk *Giles Havergal as Judge *Stephanie Jacob as Solicitor *Jon Rake as Warden *Alex Belcourt as Female Sergeant *John Snowden as Detective (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Frances-trevelyan.jpg|Frances Trevelyan Clubbed to death with a saucepan 10 months prior to the events of the episode. Supporting Cast Annie-woodrow.jpg|Annie Woodrow Lance-woodrow.jpg|Lance Woodrow Felicity-winter.jpg|Felicity John-trevelyan.jpg|John Trevelyan Ed-trevelyan.jpg|Ed Trevelyan Sophie-trevelyan.jpg|Sophie Trevelyan Mark-thomas.jpg|Mark Thomas Jamie-cramner.jpg|Jamie Cramner Tanya-cramner.jpg|Tanya Cramner Marcus-bramwell.jpg|Marcus Bramwell Gwen-trevelyan.jpg|Gwen Trevelyan Samantha-flint.jpg|Samantha Flint Mrs-beverley.jpg|Mrs. Beverley Pru-plunkett.jpg|Pru Plunkett Episode Images Last-years-model-01.jpg Last-years-model-02.jpg Last-years-model-03.jpg Last-years-model-04.jpg Last-years-model-05.jpg Last-years-model-06.jpg Video Notes * Ben Jones is promoted from Detective Constable to Detective Sergeant. The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Miles Anderson - Death in Disguise *Stephanie Jacob - Secrets and Spies and Master Class *Barbara Young - The Killings at Badger's Drift *Jon Rake - Destroying Angel and Death and Dreams *Alex Belcourt - Bad Tidings, Sins of Commission, The Straw Woman and Things That Go Bump in the Night *Charles Millham - Ghosts of Christmas Past and Hidden Depths *John Snowden - Down Among the Dead Men, Four Funerals and a Wedding, King's Crystal, The Axeman Cometh and They Seek Him Here *Caroline Trowbridge - Picture of Innocence Category:Series Nine episodes